


Rough and Ready

by shattmaster



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattmaster/pseuds/shattmaster
Summary: This is heavily cursed text. I don't think I'm alive anymore. also I apologize to everyone.





	

His long hair, still wet from the shower, had been combed down his back in a wet swath. Matt Holt was sitting on the floor, his round, wet boobs still wet from the shower’s water. He dried off the water with a towel, which then became wet. Matt gasped when he saw a reflection in his bedroom mirror: through the slightly open door, he caught a glimpse of the chiseled abs and square jaw of the mysterious stranger who shared his cabin. He stood and spun around, his breasts swinging heavily with the momentum. 

He grabbed the door and flung it open, revealing shirtless Shiro (which was seriously his name) quivering with desire in the hallway. Shiro was ashamed at being caught, but his shame made him even hotter – hotter for sex. He stepped into the room, and his bulging abs accidentally smushed into Matt’s rich chest. As Matt’s buttermilk bosoms squished up against his granite abs, Shiro almost had a dick aneurysm. 

“Matt,” Shiro murmured thickly, his throbbing meat wand pressing against Matt’s warm thighs. “There is a secret I need to tell you: You are my forbidden desire.”

Matt had been waiting to hear these words. His heart was lifted on golden wings and soared toward a radiant sun of perfect joy. He saw himself and Shiro happy together, bathed in the golden light of love. His snooch got all warm, too. 

“Shiro,” Matt moaned, his lush teats straining with desire. “I need you.” 

Shiro, coarse abs pulsing softly in the moonlight, stood silently. Matt looked at him expectantly. “Oh, sorry,” he added. “Shiro, I need you – sexually.” 

At hearing those beautiful words, Shiro flexed his rough-hewn abs and Matt found himself being guided to his soft bed by the sheer force of Shiro’s undulating midsection. He parted his thighs in anticipation, exposing the soft pink petals of his clunge. Shiro entered him like he was a lottery. His engorged pecker pushed inside him and he felt fulfilled with sexual fulfillment. Matt clutched at the bedsheets with lust and ecstasy and his hands.

His spongy love mountains hurled to and fro with each pounding. His body was like a beautiful flower that was opening and somebody was pushing their dick inside it. Then Shiro moaned, arched his back, and suffered from dick Parkinson’s. He pumped in all of his hot pearlescent sperms as Matt spasmed with so many orgasms! The two lay still for a moment as the stinky scent of lovemaking billowed around the room. 

Matt got out of bed, still shimmering with orgasm. He glowed with contentment, like a cat who ate the cream of the crop. He walked across the room and picked up his towel, still wet with shower water. 

“Shiro,” he said softly, “there’s something I have to tell you…” But his bed was empty.

Shiro was gone, escaped out the bedroom window. In the distance, Matt heard the fading sound of galloping abs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily cursed text. I don't think I'm alive anymore. also I apologize to everyone.
> 
>  


End file.
